


ai dungeon adventures- witch edition

by dicedicedice



Category: AI Dungeon 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Attempted Kidnapping, Bad Decisions, Cheating, Dragons, F/M, Gen, Justified Anger, Knights - Freeform, Mild Gore, Murder, Royalty, Witches, gay person tries to write a straight romance gets bored and makes the mc's life hell, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicedicedice/pseuds/dicedicedice
Summary: cress is a witch, and she has a bad time
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ai dungeon is fun  
> no beta, rip

You are Cress, a witch living on the edge of the medieval kingdom of Larion. You have a wand and a pet alligator named Giggles. As you sit in your swamp hut mixing a magical potion, you hear a knock at the door. You open it and see a man standing in front of you. He looks at you and you recognize him as the Dert Guard, the kingdom's bravest knight. He is also dead, having been killed by a dark magic curse.

> You say "It's very rude of you to die on my doorstep, Sir Knight."

You stare at the knight's face. Sir Ian of the Dark Order has returned from the dead to take vengeance on you. He stands before you and you step backward into your hut.

You pull out your wand to defend yourself, but Sir Ian pauses and says, "No need for that, Cress. I've come to help you."

> You say "Really? You're going to help me become the leader of the Grand Witch Council? "

Sir Ian nods. "It is my mission to help you on your path to greatness. The Grand Witch Council needs a third seat so I can also help you there. "

You embrace him, your arms straining to reach around his large chest. He hesitates, but lets himself hug you back.

  
  
  


> You say "You're actually very nice for a Knight of the Dark Order. Thank you."

He lets go of you and bows his head slightly. "I apologize, but... the Dark Order makes sacrifices in the pursuit of its goals."

> You grab your pet Alligator Giggles and look up at Sir Ian quizzically, waiting for him to elaborate.

You're not sure what Sir Ian is getting at, but you know he looks intimidating. He continues, "I have to take your alligator. He must fight in the gladiator matches."

> You say "But Giggles is just a baby! Can't we find a substitute?"

Sir Ian shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but the gladiator matches are very important to the Dark Order... and Giggles is just a baby. He can't fight in them yet. He needs more training."

> You wipe away your tears with a determined look on your face and say "If Giggles has to fight, I'll make him unstoppable."

Sir Ian rubs his chin. "Hmm... You might be right. I'll let him grow for another two years. If he's still not fit to fight, then you can make him do whatever you like."

Giggles loves the water.

> You smile sweetly at Sir Ian, and gesture for him to follow you inside.

You walk past Sir Ian and into your hut. You go straight to the table and start mixing a purple liquid in a glass beaker.

Giggles looks curiously at the glass beaker.

Sir Ian follows you, looking curiously over your shoulder.

You raise the glass beaker to your eye level and peer inside.

Then, you giggle. Giggles likes the purple liquid.

> You walk to the kitchen, with Sir Ian and Giggles following. You take Giggles' food bowl, and pour the purple potion over his dinner.

Giggle perks up at the sight of the bowl, and immediately begins to feed.

Sir Ian watches you with a stern look on his face, as if he disapproves of what you are doing.

> You say "Is there something wrong with giving my alligator his vitamins, Sir Ian?"

Sir Ian shakes his head. "No, of course not."

Giggle continues to eat the bowl of green pellets.

Sir Ian approaches Giggle, and cautiously taps him on the nose.

Giggles nips at his finger cautiously, but decides his green pellets are much more tasty. Cress takes off her apron and looks at the knight.

"Is he ok, Sir Ian?"

Sir Ian nods. "Of course. Now I shall take my leave."

He turns to you, and frowns. "Until next time, Cress."

> You say "And when will next time be?"

Sir Ian winks. "Why, whenever you want it to be, my lady."

Giggle perks his head up at you from his bowl, waiting for another morsel of food.

> You say "Will tomorrow work? We have lots of work to do if I'm to join the Grand Witch Council."

Sir Ian nods. "Tomorrow will work, yes."

Sir Ian takes his leave, and you close the door behind him.

> You lean against the door, your heart pounding. You've never met a knight before, let alone one this handsome.

You take a deep breath, and try to calm yourself. You look at Giggle, and gently scratch him behind the ears.

Giggle leans into your hand, and closes his eyes.

> You sleep soundly that night, and wake up early to make some bread. You give Giggles his breakfast and put on a kettle for tea when you hear a knock at the door. Its Sir Ian again, back to plan for your shared adventure.

  
  


> You pour him a cup of tea as he settles at your kitchen table. The tea cup looks tiny in his hands.

"Ah, good morning, my lady." He smiles. "And is that for me?" He raises his eyebrow, nodding at the cup in your hand.

"Yes." You smile.

The two of you sit at the table and begin discussing your plans to join the Grand Witch Council. Sir Ian suggests that you dress more provocatively, and mentions that he will try to convince Cinder to do the same.

> You smile, and unbutton your shirt just enough to show off your cleavage. Sir Ian blushes heavily, and you say "And how will this help me onto the council?"

He glances at you and quickly looks back towards his cup. "I... um... but that's not what I meant!"

You laugh, and button your shirt up again.

> You say "Will you be dressing up as well?"

Again, Sir Ian glances at you. "As I said, I was thinking more of..." He stops to glance down at his clothing. "Well you know."

You nod. "Yes, I do."

> You say "Would you help me pick out an outfit? I'm not sure my clothing is quite up to your standards."

Sir Ian smiles. "Oh, I wouldn't say that."

He stands, walks over to you and puts his arm around your shoulder. He walks you over to the closet.

> Your closet is mostly full of simple, practical clothing in dark colors. You gesture for Sir Ian to take his pick.

He browses through your clothing for a moment, and steps back with a smile. "Well I can definitely say you're not wearing that tonight."

You smile, and raise an eyebrow. "Oh?"

He glances at the door, then back to you. His cheeks get a little pink. "I meant we should pick out an outfit for tonight."

You laugh, and nod.

> You say "What is so special about tonight that I need to wear something different?"

He takes your hand and leads out of your house, to a nearby inn and up to his room. He lays out several outfits onto his bed, and looks at you with a strange expression on his face.

> You say "These are all so beautiful Sir Ian, but I'm afraid they are much too fine for a simple witch like me."

He nods. "Perhaps, but you are a woman of superior taste. I want you to wear the one on the right."

You frown. The right?

> You move to touch the gown, running your hand over its sleek skirts. It looks like velvet, but feels like silk.

Sir Ian steps back, and glances around. Then he walks over to you and takes your hand again. "Now, will you please wear the right?"

> You say "I... Of course. "

He guides you to the outfits and shows you how they will look on you, before picking out a few extra items that will go well with them. He steps back once more.

> You smile, and duck behind the room divider to change. The dress is cut lower than you prefer, but the neckline is still far above your bosom, showing off your decently sized chest, and long enough to cover the floor.

> You say "How do I look?"

Sir Ian steps forward and looks at you. He glances around, before opening a chest at the end of the room and pulling out a small crown. He smiles. "I think you look very... royal."

You raise an eyebrow. Royal? You don't remember making any royal deals.

> You say "Royal?" You smile, "Is there something you know that I don't?"

Sir Ian puts the crown on your head, and you feel it press into your hair. It looks like something out of a fairy tale.

"I'll explain it to you later, maybe."

His hand comes down to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear, trailing down to cup your jaw, and you lean into it.

"Now, you need to get going." He says.

"What, now?" you say. "But I haven't changed yet!"

He raises an eyebrow, and glances down at your dress. You blush, and quickly glance around.

"I mean, into my clothes." You say in an attempt to clarify.

He smiles, and pulls you into an embrace.

> You brace yourself against his chest. You look up at him, both blushing heavily. "Where do I have to go looking this fancy?"

He smiles. "The king is throwing a ball for his allies and their leaders tonight. You're the only other witch there, besides the host of course, so don't worry about wearing it out.

> You say "Will you be in attendance as well?"

He nods. "Yes, I'll be there."

"Good, then I don't have to worry about dancing with you." You joke, playfully pushing him away.

He laughs. "I'll be looking forward to it."

He leans in to press a quick, soft, peck on your cheek before looking away.

You hurry into your house and change into the dress.

Sir Ian arranged for a carriage to pick you up for the ball later that night. You slip a few small potions into your purse before leaving. "Be good, Giggles!" You call as you leave.

You arrive at the edge of the Western District a few minutes after 7pm. The streets are filled with people going about their evening, most of whom are dressed for the occasion.

> You feel out of place among all these beautiful people in their fine clothing. The dress Sir Ian picked out fits you perfectly, but it is much finer than your usual clothing. You scan the crowd, looking for Sir Ian as you follow the crowd to the castle.

You arrive at the castle and are quickly ushered through the crowds. The inside of the castle is much nicer than the exterior had led you to believe it would be. Then again, this is a royal castle, so you shouldn't be all that surprised.

You are led through a maze of halls and up and down several staircases. You end up in a hallway with several doors off it. The one that's propped open leads to a huge ballroom.

You look around at the decorations, which are far more impressive up close.

> You say "Wow," you say quietly to yourself. "I've never seen anywhere so beautiful."

A man in fancy clothing walks up to you, a drink held tightly in his hand. "You wouldn't happen to be the infamous Alison, would you?" He says, his voice slurred.

> You say "No sir, my name is Cress. And who might you be?"

He grins, stumbling a little as he approaches. "I am Sir William, at your service."

You blink, and then glance over his outfit.

Sir Willian is very obviously very drunk, and his fine clothes are disheveled. He isn't dressed like a guard, or even a servant. He's dressed like a guest. And very obviously a guest who is very, very drunk.

Your eyes flick back to his drink. It's a glass of red liquid, which he is still holding.

You can either gently remind him that he shouldn't be drinking and hold his drink, or simply take the drink from him and slip away.

> You say "Is there something I can help you with Sir William?"

He frowns a bit, before chuckling. "Sorry, my child. I get a bit lost in this castle."

You nod, and begin to turn away.

"Wait!"

> You say "Yes? Did you change your mind?"

He grabs at you, and you allow him to take the drink from your hands. "I felt your power, child! You could be a powerful warrior, if you put your mind to it!"

> You say "I'm afraid you're mistaken sir." You blush, looking nervously around for someone to help you. "I've promised to never hurt anyone again."

He frowns, and slaps you hard across the face. "If you're not going to be a good girl, we'll have to do something about that!

> You pause in shock, your face burning. You can't help yourself, and the power begins to roll off you in waves. You are angry, angrier than you've ever been.

He's about to strike again, when the door bursts open and a guard stumbles inside, a crossbow in his hands. He lets out a war cry, and fires.

You have barely enough time to take a step back as the bolt flies forward, straight towards Sir William's heart.

> Your anger dissipates immediately as Sir William crumples to the ground. You look to the guard, face wet with angry tears, and the guard says "I'm so sorry."

Sir William falls to the ground with a thud, and you see the bolt sticking out of his chest.

> You drop to your knees, digging through your purse for the potions you packed earlier. Sir William's blood pools beneath you, soaking your dress. The guard looks on in shock. "Go! Find a healer! We might still be able to save him!"

You pull out the potions, and begin to squeeze them.

Sir William coughs, before blood runs from his nose. "Wha...?" He tries to speak, but finds he can't.

> You say "You're a stupid man, Sir William, hitting a witch, especially if I am as powerful as you say. Drink this, it will give you strength until a healer comes and be thankful I packed a healing potion."

He shakes his head. "I can't believe I hit a witch. I'm sorry."

He struggles to take a breath, before you help him by pressing the potion to his lips.

> You say "You were drunk, although I hope the crossbow to your chest sobered you up a bit."

He smiles weakly. "Aye, you're probably right."

He struggles to take a breath, before coughing up some of his blood. You wipe it from his lip with your finger.

The healers rush into the room, pushing you out of the way. You make eye contact with Sir William as the guards usher you out of the room, and he nods gratefully.

You run down the hallways, passing other guards standing at attention. They don't say a word.

The healer's office is filled with people bustling about, carrying potions and equipment into the room.

> You say "Is there anything I can do to help? "

The healer looks up at you. "Yes, there is. I need to stabilize him. Something about him being alive takes the magical endurance our healers need to work with. Please step back."

> You step back as the healer begins casting their spell. When they give you your cue, you join in, lending the team your own magical energy to save Sir William's life.

Sir William is stabilized, but he is unconscious. The healer waves you away.

Exhausted and blood soaked, you slide down the wall, and wish you could have gotten one dance with Sir Ian.

You are pulled out of your thoughts by an announcement. The healer stands and waves their hand over Sir William. "He will make a full recovery, with rest."

> You say "Wonderful. Is there anywhere I can clean up a bit? My dress seems to be the only casualty of the night"

The healer nods. "Through there." They point to a door on the other side of the room.

You push yourself to your feet and walk over to the door, pushing it open. You enter a small bathroom, with a tub of water and a washcloth. A few tooth brushes, combs and other toiletries complete the room.

> You sigh, and strip down to your bloomers and chemise, both thankfully clean. You take the jewelry and crown off, packing them carefully away in your small purse and wrap your shawl around your waist as a makeshift skirt. You manage to get most of the bloodstains out of the dress and gloves, but you'll have to go over it with a heavy-duty cleaning charm before you return them to Sir Ian. If, that is, you ever see him again after this disaster of a night.

You scrub your hands and arms over with the washcloth, making sure to get all the ichors off your skin.

> When you are cleaned up enough, you ask the nearest guard to lead you back to the entrance.

As the man leads you out of the building, he passes by a few guards standing around. One of them raises an eyebrow. "Who's the pretty thing?”

The guard glares at his coworkers. "Don't be rude," he says, "she's the one who saved Sir William's life!"

The man grins. "Of course she did. I always said she was a looky-likey lassy." He laughs at his own joke, to the annoyance of the other guards.

> You flush, feeling your magic testing its limits and begging to be set free, but you're too tired. You just want to go home. You pick up your pace, the guard protecting you.

You've had enough for tonight.

It is bitterly cold, and your clothing does little to protect you from the chill. Your carriage ride, at least, is quick, and you find yourself back to your hut before 9pm. You open the door to find Sir Ian lying on the sofa, fast asleep. The setting sun spills golden light into your home as you step inside, and you walk over to close the door behind you, before leaning against it and sighing in relief.

Sir Ian stirs as the door closes, but doesn't wake. You walk over to him and gently shake his shoulder. He opens his eyes and smiles, springing to his feet.

"Miss me?"

You smile, but don't respond to his teasing. "Do you know who Sir William is?" You ask.

"The man you saved? Yes, he's the head of the King's Watch. One of the more competent ones, at least."

You nod, and look out the window.

> You say "He wants me to fight, Sir Ian. I promised myself I'd never fight again, and I told him so. He was so angry. I can't join the war, Sir Ian, I just can't!"

"It's not your fault, darling," Sir Ian says. "You have to do what you believe is right. I think you're being too hard on yourself."

You frown.

> You say "You don't know what I did! You'd hardly be this comfortable with me if you did."

Sir Ian blanches. "You're right of course. I just..... I just want you to be safe. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

You smile, and lean into him. He wraps his arms around you and hugs you close.

> You say "Sir Ian, I have a question, if you'd indulge this line of thought. You mentioned the other day that the Dark Order needs sacrifices in pursuit of its goals. What would they have us sacrifice if we were to pursue a relationship?"

Sir Ian thinks for a moment. "I.. don't know. I mean I suppose the most important thing would be you, if we were seriously considering this."

You nod.

"I am, I really am," you say, wrapping your arms around his neck. He closes the distance and kisses you passionately.

"Then we both must do what we believe is right," he says. "Come on, I want to show you something."

He gently takes your hand and leads you outside. You stand beside him as he looks off into the horizon.

"The Dominion," he says proudly.

You say "It's beautiful." You lean into his side looking out at the city lights in the night.

"I know it's not a big place, but I think we should appreciate every inch of it. It could all disappear in a day, you know."

"I suppose so," you reply, looking into his eyes.

"I'm serious," he says.

"So am I," you say.

The sky above you clears and the stars shine bright.

"Well, I guess the question is....should we be together."

His face is serious. "Yes."

You take a deep breath and say "Then yes."

> You smile up at him, glowing in the pale moonlight.

You look up at him and hold his hand, you two together stand before the moon.

"Then together we shall stay," he says, looking into your eyes.

The pair of you hold hands as the sun begins to rise.

> You say "It's been a long night, would you like to go to bed? To sleep, I mean"

He smiles. "Yes, I would love that. It's been a long while since I've slept with a beautiful woman by my side."

You let out a nervous laugh.

> You walk back to your hut together, hand in hand, and you lead Sir Ian to your bedroom.

You walk down to your bedroom with Sir Ian by your side.

"Good night, milady," he says, bowing profusely.

"Good night, Sir Ian,"

> You kiss him on the cheek softly, and smile at him. The early-morning rays light Sir Ian and you up in spectacular golds and pinks.

He smiles back.

The pair of you begin to walk into your bedroom, but Sir Ian stops. "I really appreciate this, milady."

"No, Sir. It's my honor."

"Then good night, milady,"

"Good night, Sir Ian."

The knight nods, turns around, and goes into your bedroom.

> You hesitate at the bedroom door, nervous.

You stand in the doorway of your bedroom, looking at the knight in your bed. He lies under the blankets, but rolls to his side to face you.

Sir Ian beckons you closer with a wave of his hand. You slip under the covers next to him, and he wraps his arm around you.

"Good night, milady," he says.

"Good night, Sir Ian," you reply quietly.

"I love you," he whispers into your ear.

You feel the lump form in your throat.

> You say "I love you too"

He smiles and holds you tightly all night.


	2. Chapter 2

> You wake up late in the day, in an empty bed.

You look around your room, and only find a piece of parchment on your pillow. You read the message quietly to yourself.

"My dearest heart," The letter begins. "I am sorry to leave you so soon, but you were sleeping so peacefully I couldn't bring myself to disturb you. The Dark Order has called me away to implement the next phase of our plans. I will return as soon as I can, but in the meantime know I keep you in my thoughts. Ever yours, Ian"

You frown as you read the note again. You remember Sir Ian saying something about needing to get back to the Order's camp early this morning.

You wonder what the Dark Order's plans could be, and how they could possibly involve you. Something about all this feels wrong to you. You try to shake off the feeling and hop out of bed.

Maybe you should take a trip to meet your new boyfriend in a town close by.

You dress quickly, in one of your nicer blouses and a full skirt. You clean the dress you wore last night with a wave of your wand and pack the outfit in a bag along with a few potions. You feed Giggles before heading out, giving him a quick scratch under the jaw before you leave.

At the edge of the property, you place a repelling charm on your bag so it won't get stolen on the way to the road. You turn and look back at the house, but the place looks so different in the light of day. The gray stones of the walls seem too harsh, the barren trees around the area too depressing.

Maybe you could plant flowers when Spring comes around. You wonder if Sir Ian would help you.

Your thoughts drift to him as you walk along the road for a while and come across the first settlement in the area: a small town with a handful of cottages and shops.

You stop in at your favorite bakery for a cup of tea and a muffin. You chat with the shop owner and her daughter about class and boys (the daughter, not you) before heading to a quiet table in the back and devouring your breakfast.

Your next stop is the bookstore. Weeks ago, you had ordered a few advanced magical theory tomes, hoping to expand your skills, from the bookstore. You had also discovered they had a small selection of witchy fiction, and had bought a few of those too.

You browse through the books for a bit.

> You add a romance novel to the small stack of books you've accumulated, as well as a book on gardening.

  
  


> You pay for your books and leave the store. You're wandering the town, window shopping, when suddenly a man grabs your hand and pulls you into an alley. He grabs your throat in his hands and you feel your windpipe crushed.

> You try to scream, but you're running out of air fast. Your magic hums under your skin, still weak from last night but strong enough to lash out.

You feel your magic hum under your skin. The man's hands release your throat and he staggers back, his fingers all burnt. The man stares at you in wonder for a moment, before collapsing on the ground.

> Your hair whips around you in a magical breeze. As it settles, you bring a hand to the fresh bruises on your throat.

  
  


> You say "Why?"

Your voice catches in your throat and you gasp for air, as he stares at you.

"We... need to get you to the Order."

He stares at you for a second, before nodding slowly.

> You say "You can use your words next time!" You glare at him before continuing indignantly. "The choking was wholly unnecessary, but please, lead the way."

He looks at you for a moment as you glare, before smiling. Then, he nods.

"I'm glad to see someone with a good head on their shoulders. Of course, of course."

He leads you further into the alley, and cautiously, you follow, one hand on your wand. You stop suddenly as you notice the alley is much wider than it had seemed, and leads into a small courtyard, with a covered walkway leading onto a small coach.

He holds out a hand to help you up into the coach, and you take it. You sit on the bench as the coach lurches into motion.

"It's amazing how much one small change in plans can improve things," he says.

> You say "So I wasn't part of the Dark Order's plans originally? What changed?"

He frowns at you.

"I can't tell you that. It's classified information. I'd have to kill you."

"Oh. Well, can you at least tell me where we're going?"

He smiles.

"It's a very long story."

> You say "We've got plenty of time, where do you want to start?"

His smile widens.

"I don't know. Why not the beginning?"

> You say "Ok. What's your name?"

He laughs.

"My name is Jake. Jake to my friends, Mr. Jordan for my students at the Order..."

You nod solemnly.

"That's a lovely name."

"Thank you."

> You say "I'm Cress"

"It's a beautiful name. Cress..." He pauses, looking lost in thought. "It sounds... familiar. Familiar but nice. What a nice name."

"Thank you Mr. Jordan."

> You say "How did you come to join the Order?"

He shrugs.

"I just felt led to. I'm not really one for religion, but I went along with it for my friends' sake. It sounds a lot safer than 'I don't know'. "

You nod.

"I thought so. I don't really know much either. To be honest, I'm sort of in the dark about most things."

He smiles.

> You say "How long will it take to get to the order?"

"We'll get there soon. Just let me take you on a bit of a journey, through the past."

"Oh? Ok then."

He smiles and nods. He shuts his eyes and begins to speak.

"Well, once there was a kingdom,"

You feel as if you're breathing in deeply and then out again. You force yourself not to blink, determined to see this through to the end.

"A long, long time ago, there was a princess."

You see as the coach turns a corner suddenly and nearly tips over. You steady it with a hand on either side.

> You say "What was the princesses name?"

"You don't need to know that," He answers quietly as he continues to gaze out into the field.

"Was she beautiful?"

"She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

His voice catches. He takes a deep breath and continues.

"Her hair was the color of corn silk, her eyes like the summer sky. She had the kindest heart I ever hope to see."

"And you loved her," you say. It's not a question.

"I wished to love her."

The coach turns another corner and you nearly lose your balance again.

"But, she loved another," he says.

"Who was this other?

"A sorcerer-king, one of the most powerful mages in centuries. His army was thousands strong, but he was kind to his people," He says.

You see a flash of lightning in the distance. It's getting dark, but you can still make out the shapes of trees around you.

> You say "Did he love her as well?"

"No. She was all he wanted. But, that didn't matter. He planned to kill her and take the throne for himself."

"Did he succeed?"

You feel him shudder.

"He had a secret weapon, a child born of wedlock every bit as powerful as he was. She was hidden in the deepest depths of the cursed forest, and raised to become the kingdom's most powerful weapon," he says. You know this story all too well. "All that was needed was to raise an army to destroy the kingdom, and to send those weapons of mass destruction into the kingdom."

> You say "But the girl had a kind heart. She craved the love of her father, distant and cruel."

"Yes... She was a kind, but dangerous thing. Such things can often be more dangerous than the ones you know, cases such as this one."

"What happened to her?

"You know that well, don't you Cress," he says.

"He ordered her to kill his new wife, and she did," you say. "She then turned on the king. He was powerful, but her skills had been honed since birth, and only grew with age. Their fight was arduous, but she prevailed."

You can see the very spot, a barren field still stained with blood. It's almost dark now, but you make out the shapes of soldiers moving about.

> You say "And then I ran, covered in the blood of my father and his innocent new wife. "

"Yes, that's right. You ran."

You can see the coach now, it has stopped in front of a castle.

> You say "Why did you tell me this story, Mr. Jordan?"

He sighs and smiles sadly.

"I did it because I love the princess, even if she doesn't know it. I can't hate her, no matter what kind of monster she became."

> You rub at your teary eyes. You stand on the ground, looking up at him still in the driver's seat. "And what becomes of the kind knight who loves her?" You say.

"He does not get involved with the kingdom's business. Such things would only cause him pain."

You nod. "If that is what he believes is wise."

> You say "Thank you, Mr. Jordan. I'll be going inside now."

He nods. "Yes, you will."

You get out of the coach and walk towards the castle. The coach turns in a grand circle and heads back down the road, leaving you standing at the base of the steps.

As you walk up, the door opens.

"Ah! There you are, come in!"

> You wave, awkwardly, as you hurry up the stairs.

The princess stands in the doorway. She's wearing a fancy red dress with black trim and a large, black, hooded cloak. Her hair is down, flowing over her shoulders.As you walk inside the castle, you can hear music. It's a nice feeling, you have to admit.

> You dip into a curtsey at the sight of her.

"Thank you, your highness."

She giggles .

"Oh my, how formal!" She says, before rolling her eyes. "Okay, that's better. Mr. Mol, the princess is here."

> You say "Your highness, I am no princess. Please, call me Cress."

She blushes, nodding. "Of course. I'm sorry, I'm being rude. Please, do come in."

You nod, walking into the room. You stop in your tracks, staring at the scene in front of you.

The princess has moved to sit on a large, decorative chair."If I am to call you by you by your name, you must call me by mine," the princess says.

  
  


> You say "That will be hard to do if I don't know your name, your majesty. "

She giggles. "You are very funny! Okay, my name is Violet." She pauses, frowning. "Well, that's not very amusing. Let's try something else: what is your name?"

"Cress," you say.

"I didn't ask you that: what is your name?"

"It's uh, C... "You search your brains for a second. "Crescent"

"Very good," Princess Violet says. "And do you know why I have summoned you to the headquarters of the Dark Order, Crescent?"

"Princess, I--"

"Because my father has heard of your deeds and wants to make you an offer."

"What could he offer that would make me go against my moral compass?" You ask.

"He will protect you."

"Against who?"

"Against us!" She says, waving her hands in the air dramatically.

> You say "You make it sound like i have no choice"

"Well, you do have a choice! You could come with us, and no one would try to stop you from doing whatever you want.

> You say "The lesser of two evils, I suppose. Very well, I accept. Now, what would you have me do?"

"Nothing right away! You will come to our headquarters, however. From there, we can see if you prove useful to the Dark Order, and decide what you will be made to do.

> You say "When do we leave?"

"As soon as you are ready!" She smiles. "You can come back and find me here when you are."

You nod, then nod at the princess. "Thank you, your highness.

> You stand and move to leave, stone faced.

Once again, you find yourself at the coach. You look to either side of the street, and don't see Mr. Jordan. You sigh, and sit on the stairs. Then, you close your eyes and wait.

Soon, Mr. Jordan drives up in his coach. He leans out of the window. "Are you ready to go?"

You nod, and get into the coach.

In the dark, Mr. Jordan takes you back home, promising to pick you back up first thing in the morning. You make a beeline to the kitchen to give Giggles his dinner. Then, you start to pack. Your books and potion making supplies are shrunken down and placed in your pack, cushioned by a few outfits. Gently, you lay the bag containing the outfit Sir Ian gave you on top, and close it. You sling the pack over your shoulder, and head back up to your bedroom.

Once there, you fall on your bed.

> You sleep deeply that night, holding giggles close. You write Sir Ian a note before Mr. Jordan arrives. "The king has requisitioned my services. I will be home as soon as I am able. Yours, Cress" the note reads.

You're told the journey to the Dark Order's headquarters is a long one. You don't know how long it is, but you're glad to get out of the city. The coach ride is loud and bumpy, and you find yourself asleep halfway through. You're shaken awake by Mr. Jordan a few hours later. He smiles at you.

"We're here," he says.

You blink in the bright sunlight. You look around, taking in the landscape.

It is late afternoon when you arrive at the Dark Order's keep. It sits at the top of a hill, at the edge of a sheer cliff face. There's a large portcullis in the entranceway, which opens as Mr. Jordan approaches.

> You look around as Mr. Jordan parks the coach in the courtyard. Every person is dressed in the characteristic dark colors of the order, and many are in the spiky black armor reserved for knights.

The courtyard is large and open, with several buildings spread out in various areas. There are two large, open buildings in the middle of the courtyard. One is a temple, the Order's place of worship.

The other looks to be a stable. As you climb off the coach, Mr. Jordan leads the horses off to be taken care of. Soon enough, you are approached by a man in armor. He has long, curly black hair, and is generally very muscular. His armor is covered with spikes, and on his helmet is a single red, devilish horn.

"Welcome, traveler,"

> You say "Hello. Do you know what exactly I'm supposed to be doing here?"

"I'm Drake Amadeus, leader of the Dark Order. If you come with me, you shall be shown to your room and given time to rest. Then, we shall discuss your precise duties."

Mr.

> You say "Of course, Sir Amadeus. Please lead the way."

You follow Sir Amadeus through the halls, trying your best to keep up. He walks at a surprisingly fast pace, and you have to jog a few times to keep up.

He leads you through a maze or corridors, and then up many flights of stairs. At the top of the tower, he opens a heavy wooden door and gestures for you to walk inside. As you do, you notice it only locks from the outside. The room is large and ornate, with heavy furniture and several carpeted steps. You walk around a bit, then notice a bell on the small table by the door. You ring it, a pleasant chime sounding through the room.

"If you need anything, please ring that bell," Sir Amadeus says, moving to close the door. 

> You say "Wait! Is Sir Ian here?"

Sir Amadeus stops, then nods.

"Yes, he is," he says.

> You say "Would... Would it be possible to see him? If he has the time, I mean."

Sir Amadeus frowns. His frown is a very scary thing.

> You say "Could someone at least let him know I'm here?"

"He knows," Sir Amadeus says. "I'm sorry, but it is just not possible for you to see him."

"But..."

"That is all I will say on the matter,"

He closes the door, and you hear the lock click into place. You sigh and collapse into a large, overstuffed chair, turning to look around. There is a bookshelf on one wall, fairly stocked with books.

"This sucks," you say out loud, to no one in particular. You stand, put your bag on the low coffee table, and begin to unpack. Your potion making kit is set on the desk, your books on one of the nightstands, and your clothes in the wardrobe. Giggles makes himself comfortable by the fireplace.

You sit on the bed and stare at the door. It's been less than a day, and already you've gone from being a free woman with your own home and a good job to being someone else's property.

> You flop backwards with a small grunt, sinking into the layers of quilts and mattresses. You stare up at the bed's canopy, at the metallic threads in the rich damask fabric.

You close your eyes, and within minutes sleep takes you.

You dream of the forest again...

Your mother is there, waiting for you in the clearing.You are young, so young, and your mother stands with her arms open and love in her eyes. You run to her, or at least you try. The branches whip at your face and catch at your clothes. Your feet burn, thorns and rocks cutting at your soft feet. Still you run and run, your mother growing no closer.

  
  


The sky has gone dark, or perhaps it has just grown darker. There is no sunlight to be seen, only the pale moon and stars that dot its presence.

As it grows darker, your mother's face falls. Her arms fall, and she turns away. You call out to her, but she will not look at you. Tears stream down her face, but she refuses to make eye contact.

> You scream for her as the shadows grow ever closer.

The creaking of trees, the rustling of bushes, the howl of the wind. Shadows dance and flow, growing and shifting in an eerie choreography.

> You wake up screaming, the sun just beginning to rise. Giggles startles, running to your side.

Your face is covered in sweat and your hair stands up. You sit up, clutching your head.

> You help your pet alligator up onto the bed, curling around him. He licks at your face, nuzzling closer to you.

He does that thing where he licks your face until you laugh, which gets him to stop, which then he repeats.

> You smile, kissing him gently on the nose.

"I'm sorry, Giggle," you say. "I... just had a really weird dream."

Giggle leans into your shoulder, and his scaly nose nuzzles into the crook of your arm.

There is a knock at the door, and a deep voice says "Miss Cress?"

"Yes?" you answer.

"The masters request your presence before breakfast," the voice says from outside the door.

> You say "Oh! I just need a few minutes to get dressed. Could you wait just a few minutes please?"

"Of course," the voice says, "I'll be here."

You stand, and head to the wardrobe. You find a plain dress in purple and black, simple but a good fit.

> You dress quickly, and tie your hair back in a simple braid. You grab your wand and pat Giggles on the head before calling out to the voice.

You open the door and find a tall man in dark purple robes, his black hair cut very short. His cold grey eyes move over you, and he nods.

"Come on,"

He starts down the stairs, and you rush to keep up. He leads you deeper and deeper into the keep. You'd started to get lost, the corridors twisting and turning into a mass of confusing hallways. As it was, you were still lost after several minutes of walking, but you didn't bother to tell him.

> You hope someone will lead you back to your room after all of this. When the tall man finally stops, you're standing at a set of ornate double doors, carved with intricate scenes of knights and witches fighting.

"This is where we'll be fighting," the man says, pushing on the doors. They slowly swing open, revealing a huge dining hall.

"Fighting?" You say. "Are you sure that's wise for me to do?"

"The Council has requested a display of your skills, and the Lords of the Dark Order wish to see the child who murdered the sorcerer-king fight as well," he says, stony faced.

You pause, and try to think of a way out of this.

It's not really a choice, after all.

> You walk to the far side of the room as the tall man closes the door behind you. Knights step into place in front of the door. At a long table sit nine people, all staring. You recognize three of them as members of the Grand Witch Council, which would mean the other six are the Lords of the Dark Order. Meekly, you wave.

"Hello," you say softly.

The Lords watch you as the man with the beard clears his throat.

"Beautiful child," he says, in a thick Italian accent.

"So, um, you wanted me to um," you stammer, waving a hand as if to mimic casting a spell, "t-to fight?

"Yes," the man says, as the other Lords nod. "The Lords here have heard so much about your abilities from the... new... master of the... order."

> You say "And my opponent, he's prepared?"

"Of course," the man says, his voice hardening. "Stand up."

You stand, and the man steps forward. He looks you up and down, and snorts.

> You say "May I know your name before we fight?"

The man laughs, a harsh sound.

"You will not know my name," he says, "but you may know my blade. It is a fine blade. The best money can buy."

"As you wish," you say. As you draw your wand, he draws his sword. One of the Lords draws a silver whistle from his pocket.

"Fight!" he blows, and the man steps forward.

As you wait for him to make the first move, your magic awakens. You can feel it humming beneath your skin as he charges, dripping off you like water. He swings, the adrenaline and magic combined making him appear to move in slow motion. You dodge easily, his attack going wide. 

> You flick your wand, painting the stone floor between the two of you with a layer of grease. He lunges again, not noticing the slickness, and his feet slide out from under him.

His sword falls from his hands as he slips and falls on his face. As he tries to get up, you flick your wand, dragging him into the air by the collar. A grin spreads across your face.

You feel alive for the first time in nearly two decades. Your wand crackles and snaps under the strain from your magic. Bloodthirsty, you sneer and raise your wand for a final blow.

"Enough!" one of the Council says.

> You drop your wand, and it shatters as it hits the ground. The man drops to the ground, desperately trying to catch his breath. You're shaking.

With the magic no longer bound to your wand, you feel it pounding under your skin. Your head pounds, as if you've been drugged, and your heart thuds in your chest.

> You look towards the Council and the Lords, trying to steady your heart rate.

They watch you, their eyes hard and cold. Your mind is gripped with terror, and every part of your body seems to scream in pain.

"I'm... I'm sorry," you pant.

> You shrink inward, trying to hide the shame on your face.

You raise your hands, and slowly turn to face the wall. You put your head in your hands, and start sobbing.

The Lords watch you, but say nothing. You hear a door open, and the Lords clap their hands. A second later, the Lords stand and turn towards you.

"There is no shame to be had here, child." One says.

"Is-is he..." you reach out a hand toward your opponent. He looks at you and scowls. "I'm fine," he spits. "Real fine."

"You have shown valour in battle," another says.

> You say "I think I'm going to be sick."

One of the Lords leans over you and grabs your hair, yanking your head back. You scream as he sticks his face close to yours, smiling.

"You think you're going to be sick? Think again. You're going to be in a whole world of hurt."

> You reach up a hand, wrapping it around his jaw. The skin blisters and burns under your hand, the air filling with the acrid smell of burning hair and charred meat. The Lord screams and lets go of your hair. Almost immediately, you vomit directly onto his fancy shoes.

The Lords watch you, one of them nudging another with a grin.

"Here we go, here we go!"

> You stumble backwards, looking towards the other Lords and the Council in confusion.

"I didn't do anything!" You cry.

The leader of the Lords walks forward, smiling.

"You showed courage, little one."

"I-I-I I brought- I brought my potion kit I can help him," you reach toward the burned Lord as the rest of your audience circles you.

"It's okay, little one. We'll look after him."

In the next few minutes, you watch as the Lords start to drag the burnt Lord up out of view and into the building.

> You try to make yourself as small as possible, staring at the shattered remains of your wand as the others chat quietly above your head, discussing your performance.

"We need to do that to a few more, make sure they know their place," one says.

> You sob at the thought of hurting anyone else.

"I want to go home," you sob.

"Of course, little one. We'll take you home eventually."

You watch as the Council walks out of the room, leaving you with the Lords. They start to disappear, until there is only one left.

"I have to go now, but you're safe with us, little one. We protect our own."

One of the guards approaches to lend you a steadying hand. You take it gratefully, and the guard starts to lead you out of the room. You look back at the kind Lord, but he has already turned away.

You leave the room and find yourself being led towards the door. You walk out into the bright afternoon sunlight, the door swinging shut behind you with a soft click.

You are in a small, empty courtyard.

Together, you and the guard cross the yard. Your head is still pounding, and the sunlight hurts your eyes. He takes you to a small building, the kitchen, and has you sit down at a small table off to one side. A few minutes later, a stocky man with a thick mustache comes into the room.

"William, what's happened?" he asks, looking you over.

You keep your head down and say nothing, so the guard- William- answers for you. "This one showed up yesterday, bested Lance in seconds, and burned the beard off Lord Morris. Think you can get her something to eat?"

The man looks at you for a long moment, his eyebrows climbing toward his hairline.

"I'll feed her," he says, "but I'll need to cook it first."

"Thank you," you whisper.

He turns, and crosses the room. Soon, you hear the clanging of pots and pans in the kitchen. The man returns a few moments later, carrying a bowl of soup.

Again, you thank him, and begin to eat. The soup is hearty and filling, and at the moment, the best thing you've ever eaten.

After you've finished the soup, the man leads you back out into the courtyard.

You walk with the guard up the stairs and back to your room in silence. When he opens the door for you, you can see that someone has fed Giggles already. He sleeps contentedly by the fire, and you walk over to him.

You turn back to look at William.

You say, "Thank you." He nods in acknowledgement and locks the door behind him. 

You pick a book off the shelf at random and settle on the bed. 

You try to read the same page over and over again, but find yourself unable to concentrate. Your thoughts drift, to the Lords, to the Order, to Sir Ian.

> You consider, for a fleeting moment, calling out for him, but you doubt he'd hear you.

You sigh, and sink into the bed. You were certain that he would soon come see you, but it seems he's left you behind.

You close your eyes, and drift off to sleep.

You sleep for what feels like only minutes, but must have been several hours. When you wake, it is to the sound of the door being kicked open.

> You shriek, and Giggles hisses. Your magic pulses in time with your racing heart as the door flies open.

You sit bolt upright, your heart pounding in your chest. You're not awake enough for it to be light yet, but you know who is standing in the doorway.

> You summon a small ball of light to illuminate your visitor's face.

You leap from your bed, and turn to address your visitor. "Ian? Ian, is that you?"

Ian turns to look at you, and his eyes widen a bit. Then, he grins.

  
  


> You run to him, throwing your arms around his neck. He embraces you tightly.

He takes your hand, and raises it to his lips. His lips brush against your knuckles, and he kisses it gently.

He leans in, his forehead against yours.

> You say "Hi. I missed you."

He smiles, and brings his lips to yours. You close your eyes, and feel your heart flutter as you embrace. He deepens the embrace, and slowly backs away.

> You intertwine your fingers, and look into his eyes. "Do you know what's going on?" You ask.

"I do."

"Can you tell me?"

He chuckles breathlessly, and brushes the hair away from your forehead.

> You say "I'm scared Ian, please take this seriously. I nearly killed two people yesterday."

Ian sighs, and grips your shoulders. He looks into your eyes, and slowly brings his face closer to yours.

"My love... It's going to be alright. I'm here now."

> You say "I feel safer when you're around, but that's not an answer, Ian, please."

He frowns, "I don't know everything, yet. Just... Just relax, okay? I'll tell you everything, I promise. I just need to think for a bit."

> You say "Okay, take all the time you need. For now, though, can you hold me?"

Ian nods, and wraps his arms around you. You sink into his embrace, and feel safer than you ever have in your life.

He lifts you in his strong arms, and settles the two of you on the bed. He holds you in his embrace, kissing you on the forehead.

With a sigh, he whispers, "I love you."

"I know." You smile.

He smiles back, and kisses you on the lips.

You fall into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

You sleep for quite a while.

When you wake up, it's dark.

Once again, your bed is empty and your door is locked. Was Ian's visit just a dream? Is it crueler for him to leave while you slept without a word, or for him to have never visited at all?

You frown. You have no words for him. You wait in silence, counting to a hundred after each one of your breaths in an attempt to will him back into the room.

There's a knock at the door, and a voice, the cook from yesterday calls out, "Are you decent, girl? I brought you dinner?"

You reply, "Yes, I'm decent, thanks."

The tray he hands you has chicken and dumplings, still steaming.

"Thank you," you say, smiling softly. 

He smiles back, "Someone will come by in an hour or so for your tray." He places a second bowl on the floor and nods. "For your pet."

Giggles seems happy enough with his food, so you sit down to eat. As you do, you recall the events of the night before. How Ian came to find you in your prison, and the euphoria you felt when he confessed his love.

Furious, you grab a book off the table and chuck it at the opposite wall. It hits with a satisfying thunk and falls to the ground. You scream in frustration and throw yourself on the bed like a petulant teenager. 

Furious, you grab a book off the table and chuck it at the opposite wall. It hits with a satisfying thunk and falls to the ground. You scream in frustration and throw yourself on the bed like a petulant teenager. 

It must've been a dream. It had to have been.

How can someone you barely know love you so much, so deeply? You're such a terrible person. A fool.

> You grab a pillow, bury your face in it, and scream.

You sit on the bed in the dark room. Your eyes scan the text book you left on the floor. It's well worn, and now covered in dust, with many underlined passages and marginalia.

Curious, you cross the room to pick up the book. It's a book on potion theory, and your eyes scan the cramped noted in the margin. The writing is messy, but inspiring, and you run over to the desk where you stored your potions supplies. 

> You start making notes in your worn notebook, filled with your own potion recipes. The recipe is not the most complex, but not for beginners either, the effects though, they were wholly unique- a recipe to steel one's heart.

You stand in the middle of the room, illuminated by the bright moon. Your hands rest on your hips as you stare at the huge fireplace, in which a few pieces of wood are stacked.

> You close your eyes, and breathe deeply, then start to pull out your supplies.

You take out your cauldron from a shelf, and gently place it on the stone floor. Next you stack the wood by the fireplace, to keep it going for hours.

Digging through your ingredients, you start grabbing what you need- rose thorns, fresh night-blooming jasmine and dried love-lies-bleeding, bee stingers, colloidal pearl dust and powdered moonstone, a drizzle of honey and syrup of thorn apple, and a base of distilled water. 

You carefully place the items in the cauldron, stirring them to evenly disperse the honey. As you lift the cauldron and head over to the fireplace, you hear a strange whistling noise behind you.

> You hang the cauldron over the fire, and turn to look for the source of the sound.

To your surprise, a raven drops into the room. It caws at you, and you see that it carries a letter in its beak.

> You walk over and cautiously approach the bird. You grab a handful of dried crickets from your kit and offer them to the bird in exchange for the letter.

You open the letter, and your stomach does a backflip as you read the letter in your hands, written with crooked handwriting.

The bird happily pecks at the insects as you read.

"Dearest Cress," the letter begins, "I have found you. You are a very talented witch, and I am proud to call you my daughter!"

You can't help but frown as you read, and the bird hops onto your shoulder.

> You know your parents are dead. You killed your father yourself, and you were told he had your mother executed soon after you were born.

You put the letter aside, and carefully grab a piece of coal with your bare hands. Ignoring the stinging sensation, you stuff the whole piece of coal into the fire, and wait patiently.

The wood catches slowly, and you watch the cauldron slowly come to a boil. The color shifts, from pale amber to an opalescent green.

You grab a metal spoon and begin to stir as the potion thins out and shifts to a deep pink, shining like an oil slick.

> You pile more wood on the fire, and after a moment's thought, throw the letter in too.

You stand at the fireplace, as the fire crackles and pops. Sparks shower over the cauldron, and you watch, fascinated, as the liquid begins to smoke, before thinning out and becoming opaque once more.

> You grab your supply of bottles and begin to decant the liquid. The recipe made enough for twelve doses, a full year's supply. For the continued effect, you need only to take the potion once a month.

As you pour the potion from the cauldron into the bottles, you can't help but notice its deep crimson color, which stains your white leather gloves as you fill them.

> You stopper each bottle with a cork and seal them with black wax. You have to wait for the full moon to take the first dose, just a week away. You feel a sinking pit in your stomach, and pray you won't need to become the monster the Lords wish you to be.

Once you've filled the bottles, you set them on a shelf in the back of the cupboard in your room, where you can get to them easily.

The sun's rays are beginning to shine through the window as you change out of your stained and dirty clothes. You sigh, as you feel a wave of exhaustion hit you. You feel warm and fuzzy, and roll over to curl up with a book and fall back asleep.

> You sleep deeply, but not for long. You wake to the sun shining in your eyes. Giggles is napping by the embers of the fire, and there is a tray of food laid on the low table. Three days pass in this manner, sleeping, eating, reading, the full moon drawing nearer and nearer.

  
  


> On the fourth, there is a knock on the door.

The knock is light, almost flippant. It startles you, and you jump to your feet and hurry to the door.

> You say "Hello? Hello, is there someone there?"

"C'mon, open the door, it's me!" You hear him call through the door.

"Who is it?"

"Open up, it's me, Willy!"

"William? The guard? The door is locked from the outside, but I'm so glad to hear another person's voice."

You hear the door unlatch, and pull it open to reveal William, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh my God, you're here! You're actually here!"

> You say "What are you doing here? "

"I'm here to escort you to the Lords. They sent me out specifically to fetch you."

"What? Why?"

"Well, they're counting on you, that's why!

"Oh. I just need a moment, please," you say, and run to where you stashed the potions. You quickly grab one and stow it away. The bottle is small enough to fit in your belt pouch, and turn back to William. You say, "I'm ready."

William looks a bit nervous. "OK, you're ready. I'm gonna have to ask you some questions, and this isn't going to be fun..."

"I know."

"You do?"

> You say "Nothing here has been fun. Ask your questions."

"Fair enough. Have you ever heard of the Old Man?"

"Yes."

"What kind of creature is he?

> You say "He's entirely human, I'm afraid, or, at least, he started that way. "

"Ah. I guess he's less of a monster then." William says, hopeful.

"Let's just say he grew from the best of us, but was turned into the worst. When a person is only ever treated like a monster, a monster they become."

> You say "Your next question?"

"What's your connection to the Lords?"

"I'm their weapon now, I suppose."

William laughs. "You don't exactly look like a weapon."

You frown. " Appearances are deceiving"

"Sure are. Listen, the Lords want to talk to you about the Old Man, they want you on their side, if you weren't already."

You look at William, then look away.

> You say "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

William puts a hand on your shoulder. "No, you don't."

You take a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'll do it.

> You say "There is one thing I'd like to know first, however. How long have I been a part of the Dark Order's plans?"

William laughs. "Years."

"I see... Do you have any other questions for me?" you ask.

"No," he says, "but we should get going. The Lords are expecting you."

> You say "Please, lead the way."

You and William walk together towards the door to the Lords' chamber. You're not exactly sure of what to expect. The Lords... Your masters, your overlords even, the reasons for your continued existence.

> You hate them, but you don't think they care much about your feelings.

William opens the doors, and you walk into the room. The Lords, sitting around a table, look up.

"Ah, William. Have you brought our new pet?" Amadeus asks.

> You scowl, refusing to look at them.

"Uh, yeah. She's right here," William says, nervously.

"Excellent. We have some persuading to do still, but I'm sure we'll get there. Sit the beast down, William."

> You look around for a chair, but the only empty one is across the wall. Stubbornly you look at the Lords of the Dark order and thrust out a hand. The chair flies across the room to your hand. Delicately, you straighten your skirts and sit down, pointedly crossing your legs.

"Hmm, very good. Leliana," Count Grey says, "would you care for the next exhibit?"

"Yes, certainly," she says, looking up from her book.

You look up expectantly as Leliana closes her book. The next few hours are a blur. You go from one display to the next, each one more impressive than the last.

It is exhausting, and the entire time, the Lords refuse to talk to you. They only address each other, speaking as if you aren't here at all. After a few hours have passed, you're just glad the night is over.

William escorts you back to your tower. You pass pairs of knights making their rounds, but only one catches your eye. He pauses when he sees you, and you know that under the helmet is Ian. You gather your skirts and quicken your pace.

As you pass, he doesn't even try to stop you. He stares after you in confusion, and a hint of something else. Something like anger.

You feel your cheeks go red and look anywhere but him. How dare he be angry at you! He's not the one trapped in a tower like a princess in a fairytale! He doesn't know what you've been going through!

You enter your bedroom and find a small present waiting for you.

You check the label. It's from Sir Amadeus- no, you correct yourself- Lord Amadeus. The note reads, "You will be joining us for dinner at 6. Wash and wear this." You frown. You'd rather not spend any more time with the Lords than necessary.

You climb into the prepared bath and immerse yourself up to your shoulders.

The water is scented with patchouli, black pepper, and vanilla. You duck your head under the water and work the soap into your hair. The only thing you can do is cooperate with these people now, or you'll never get out of this tower alive.

The oils are next, worked into your hair and brushed through to keep it healthy and frizz free. Maybe you could jump from the window if it were a bit bigger. You could just blow the door off its hinges, but could you really fight every guard, every knight? No, it would be suicide.

The last preparation is the smoothest: you apply your make-up with the same care as the lotion and the soaps.

The dress picked out for you is nicer than anything you've ever seen. The white muslin chemise is so finely woven it is nearly transparent, the crimson and gold brocade of the underdress is just a few shades darker than your hair and shines with metallic threads in the candlelight, and the pale blue overdress is the shade of the sky. You braid and pin your hair the best you can on your own, and have just finished putting on most of the jewelry in the box when there is a knock at the door.

Sir Ian appears in the doorway.

"Cress..." He says, "You look..."

You don't look at him, instead focusing on slipping on your shoes.

"You look beautiful." He finishes, his voice a bit hoarse. He walks up behind the couch you're sitting on, trailing a hand along the back. He reaches into the box, pulling out the last piece of jewelry, a small circlet.

"Thank you," you say softly. He walks around the sofa, and you stand. He settles the crown on your head, tucking a lock of hair behind your ear, cupping your jaw. 

"Cress, please look at me," he says. You let him tilt your face up to make eye contact. He stares at you intently, and although his eyes are faintly hard, he also has a softness about him. The corners of his eyes are dry and cracking, as if he's been crying for days.

>You say, "When we first met, did you know about the Dark Order's plans for me?"

He doesn't answer right away, just closes his eyes. When he opens them again, there is a strange intensity in them.

"Yes," he breathes.

> You say "Was I always supposed to fall for you?"

His eyes widen, and he takes a step back.

"No!" He laughs, "That's not what..." You can see his ears turning red. He’s lying.

> You reach for the bag on the table, where you've been keeping the outfit Ian lent you and press it into his hands.

There is a long moment of silence.

"Take me to dinner please," You say, turning away.

He sighs, and slips the bag into his pocket. He nods to you, and takes your arm.

> You let him lead you down to the Lords. Neither of you speak.

You walk through the hallways in silence. Somewhere along the way, Ian took off his jacket and draped it over your shoulders. You look up at him only once, but he has that same intense stare from before.

He takes his jacket back before opening the door to the grand hall. You walk in, nodding to the Lords and Ladies as you pass. They smile at you, chattering about the new outfits.

> You are silent as Ian pulls out your chair for you. You thank him, and he takes the seat next to you.

"So," Lord Amadeus says, "what do you think of the outfits?"

"They're pretty." You say truthfully.

He smiles.

"I thought they'd be.

> You take a small sip from the goblet in front of you. It is heavy and golden and filled with tannic red wine. 

The meal consists of many different dishes.

> You serve yourself a small amount from many of them, barely tasting what you're eating. The Lords' conversations continue to flow around you, and try to keep up.

As dinner ends, the Lords begin to stand up.

"I must speak to the King," Says Ian, standing.

"As you wish." You stand as well, turning to the door. 

"I'll see you later, Cress. I think it would be best if I spoke with you." He winks.

"Goodnight, Sir Ian." You tell your seat partner. One of the Lords sidles up beside you, offering an arm. You accept it, and he starts to lead you away, down a route you've never been before.

  
  


You enter a carpeted hallway, carpeted in rich red that shines under the candlelight.

"Shall we go down this way?" He asks politely.

> You nod politely and let yourself be led down the hallway.

  
  


> You say "My lord, may I ask a question?"

He smiles, bowing his head.

"Of course, my lady."

"What are the Order's plans for me?"

"What would you like to know, Cress?"

"I don't know... everything?"

"I see. And how do you wish us to respond?

> You say "Ideally, you'd tell me this was a test of my abilities and say I could go home soon."

He bursts out laughing, his whole bearing changing. He pulls you into a hug, and holds you tightly.

"Ideal, perfect Cress," he whispers into your ear, "But we can't have everything."

> You say "Then, my lord, I would like to know the truth."

He laughs again.

"The truth? Why, Cress, of course," he says, "But I wouldn't know where to begin. Would you like a rough outline?"

"That would be nice."

> You say "Can you begin with how the Dark Order came to find me? I thought I was doing a fairly good job of hiding."

"Ah, to be so young and naïve again," he sighs, shaking his head. "Very well. The Dark Order found you while you were hiding out in the Quala province.

> You say "Ah. So they've been following me for almost fifteen years then. How long have I been a part of the Order's plans?"

"More than a few years, unfortunately."

"Oh...

> You say "Well, what are the order's plans for me?"

"We have decided to make you one of us."

"What?"

"You are not aligned with any government, are you?

> You say "Not yet."

He laughs.

"Well then, my dear, you are one of us whether you like it or not. You will be given the chance to join us, or be eliminated. Your choice.

> You say "Why did you send Sir Ian to my home instead of just kidnapping me?"

He bursts out laughing again.

> You say "I'm being serious, my Lord. I would like to know why Ian was sent to my home."

"You genuinely want to know?"

You nod.

> You say "Please."

He sighs, shaking his head.

"You're going to be an interesting girl, Cress. Filled with surprises. I quite like you, too. Perhaps I'm being sentimental."He sighs.

"We sent him because you're trusting, Cress. Having someone in the order you knew, you trusted, made it easier to get you here," he says. "I imagine if we just hauled you off to the council chambers, you wouldn't be as... agreeable with our procedures. I also imagine it probably would've resulted in your death."

  
  


> You say "I still don't understand why you need me. If the Order is as powerful as you say, couldn't you all deal with it on your own?"

"Quite frankly, we couldn't. I'll get to that in a moment, but for now just trust me. Come with us, Cress, and the world will become a better place.

> You say "You've already made it clear that I have no choice. If you cannot tell me what the entire plan is, can you share what I have to do next?"

"I'm afraid I can't, Cress. You'll have to wait until tomorrow. In the meantime, try to get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

The two of you stop at the bottom of the stairs leading up to your tower. You let go of the Lord's arm and dip into a curtsey. "Goodnight, my Lord," you say.

"Goodnight, Cress. Sleep well," he replies, casting a glance over you that's both perfunctory and affectionate.

> You ascend the stairs slowly, dreading your talk with Sir Ian.

You make your way upstairs, thinking about what the Lord has told you.

You've joined the Dark Order, whether you like it or not. You have something they want: your ability to destroy.

Your door is ajar when you reach it, and you can see a large shadow stretching into the doorway. You take a deep breath, pause, and open the door.

Ian stands in your doorway, dressed in black. Moonlight shines brightly on his broadsword, and is swallowed by the black of his robes and the shadows that shroud his face.

> You say "You wanted to talk, Sir Ian?"

He nods, then shuts the door and locks it. You're now trapped in your room with him.

"We need to talk," Ian says. "Alone."

You wring your hands, looking around.

> You say "Well, we're here, and there's no one else around. What did you want to talk about?"

"You need to calm down, Cress," Ian says. "Now, tell me why you're so afraid of the Dark Order. What's really going on?"

"I... I don't want to join, not until someone tells me what they want from me."

"What do you think they want?"

"I imagine I'm worth more to them as a potential weapon, or a source of power," you say. "Or possibly something else."

Ian laughs shortly. "You're being dramatic, Cress. You need to calm down."

"Then tell me what you want!" you snap.

A small, concussive wave blasts out with your outburst, pushing the furniture- and Ian- back. Huh. You didn't know you were capable of that.

"I want to join you, Cress. I want to be your friend."

You frown, shaking your head.

> You say "Then tell me the truth, Ian."

"The truth?" he says, frowning. "Well... look, Cress, what I'm going to tell you, you have to realize is sort of a big deal, okay?

> You nod. "I know."

"I'm going to tell you that we're not what you think we are."

> You say "Then, what are are you all?"

"We're the good guys," he says simply.

"Gods save me, does no one in this place speak simply?" you say, turning away. You walk to the bookshelf, retrieving one of the potion bottles, and show it to Ian. "Does the Order want me to fight, to kill? With this, I could make myself the weapon they desire, for a time." 

Ian smiles a bit. "Well, as a former mercenary, I can certainly appreciate a girl who knows what she wants. But I'm saying, you don't have to do that."

> You say "Then give me a reason not to"

"Because you're smart," he says.

> You say "If I am so smart, why do I let you play with my heart like this?"

"Because I'm telling you the truth."

> You say "The truth? You and everyone else here speak in circles around it."

Ian frowns, and you sigh.

"Look, just tell me what you want, Ian. I'm tired of your half-truths.”

> "I want you, Cress, only you, since the moment you met."

"I want what we had," he says, taking a step forward.

You step back, surprised.

"You're lying." You know you're probably being cruel, but he's been cruel first.

"What can I do to make you believe me?" he says, hurt clearly written on his face.

"My freedom back could be a start," you say, sarcastically, "Maybe the Lords could treat me like a person instead of their toy? Oh! Or maybe you could bring my parents back to life and make them love me."

He runs a hand through his hair, looking away.

"I can't do that.

> You sigh. "I know. I'm taking the potion two nights from now, on the full moon. I don't know what it will do to me. This is the only warning the order is getting."

"Wait!" he says, rushing towards you.

"What," you're trying to be cold, unaffected, but the pain on his face is obvious and your heart weeps for him.

Ian takes a deep breath, trying to regain his composure. He grabs your shoulders, staring into your eyes.

"Listen to me. You don't want to make this choice.

> You say "There is no choice to make. Over and over, the Lords have said I play along or I die. This will make it easier for the both of us. You get the praise for retrieving the weapon, and I survive."

"You really don't want to survive, Cress."

"Then let the plans be called off," you say harshly. "I'm doing this for my own sake, Ian. I..."

"Just stop,"

"And do what?" your voice cracks. "Run away with you?"

"We could run away together," he says.

> You say "You'd know better than anyone how hard that would be. There are hundreds of guards and knights patrolling the keep, and we're in the middle of nowhere."

"I don't care," he says.

> You say "I do. I don't want to hurt innocent people. "

"They're not innocent."

"They don't deserve to die! We don't deserve this!"

"Everyone deserves a chance to defend themselves."

You think for a moment.

> You say "I'll consider it. If," you pause, "you can come up with a plausible plan before the full moon."

"I will," he says. The fire behind his eyes lights up.

> You say "Go rest, Sir Ian. You have a lot of work to do in the morning."

"Very well," he says, putting his hands in his pockets.

He walks past you, towards the door. Then, he turns around.

"Cress?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

> You smile, and he leaves.

You close the door, leaning against it. You've done it. You survived yet another day in the service of the Lords of the Dark Order.

> You quickly undress and gather Giggles up into your arms. His skin is starting to go pale, a sign he will be shedding soon. You should keep an eye on him, the scales are good for headache potions.

You curl up in your bed, and fall asleep. For once, peace washes over you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look i know ending every chapter with her sleeping is not quality but i dont care enough to figure out proper transitions


	4. Chapter 4

You wake up to the morning, rubbing at your head.

The wine last night must have been stronger than you thought. You dig around for your last headache draught, wishing you had the foresight to pack more, but you didn't know you were going to be trapped here when you were packing. You find the small vial, popping it open and downing the green liquid inside. Hopefully, that will take the edge off the aches and pains.

> You dress quickly, digging through your wardrobe for the remains of the clothing you packed. It seems that when Lord Amadeus gifted you that dress, he also took the liberty to revamp your wardrobe.

You pause. There's a small hole at the bottom of your dress, where the gray fabric is closer to the ground. You bend down, sticking your hand into the garment and feeling around.Sure enough, there's a small bag strung across the bottom of your dress.

In the bag are two items; a small ring, with a dark red gem in it, and a lighter colored piece of wood.

You've never seen the ring before, and its much too small for any of your fingers, but the wood, you remember the wood. Just after your escape, you hitched a ride with a merchant across the Quala province. He carved you a small wooden rabbit, but it had been stolen from you soon after the two of you parted ways. 

> You press a kiss to the carved rabbit and place it back in the bag with the ring, and tuck the bag behind the potions. You turn back to the wardrobe, picking the least ostentatious of the outfits.

You pick out a long-sleeved, dark red dress with golden clasps along the side. It reminds you of when you had to dress up for your first visit to the palace. Your father had looked at you, underneath layers of silks and lace, and almost seemed approving. You've been chasing that scrap of approval almost your entire life. 

> You draw a shallow bath for Giggles, and settle into a chair to real while he happily splashes around.

You spend the rest of the day reading or taking a break to play with Giggle. You don't want to risk getting Giggle all soppy and making him unhappy by leaving.

> You try your best to not think about Ian, but you're all too aware of the ticking clock. The pit in your stomach grows ever deeper. How could you possibly trust him now when trusting him is the reason you agreed to come here in the fIrst place?

You watch as Ian appears in the doorway.

"Hello," he smiles, his eyes darting from side to side as if he's trying to memorize the details of the room.

"Hello,"

> You focus on Giggles, rubbing his back in gentle circles to help with his shed. Your face stays flat as your fingertips pass over the ridges, then over two larger lumps. You take a moment to massage them as Sir Ian gathers his thoughts in the doorway. Wings. You guess the old woman you bought Giggles off of was right, he does have a bit of dragon in him.

"I have to go back outside for a bit," he says, "But once the preparations are done, I'll be back. I promise."

He turns and runs outside, leaving the door open behind him.

Once again, you are left without any inkling of a plan. You take no joy in packing your new wardrobe, but you relish taking every book off the shelf. You have to tuck a few in your cauldron, but you make it work. The potions barely fit into your pack, and you have to tuck the bag with the ring and the wooden rabbit into your pocket, but you've done it. 

> You watch from the window as Ian runs across the courtyard and into the kitchen. With the first spark of hope since your fight, you wait for him to emerge. The sun sets, and by the time the moon is high in the sky, you've turned from the window and closed the door.

"Giggles," you sigh, "Why do I keep doing this to myself? You're the only man I can trust." Giggles sighs too, his warm breath tickling your nose. He curls against your chest, and the two of you fall asleep.

You wake with the dawn.

"The final day," you say to yourself, stroking Giggles' back. He's gotten bigger overnight, growing from the size of a cat to the size of a large dog. In his sleep, he scratches at the sheets, and squirms a bit closer. Something about him feels different. The old feeling of contentment you've felt with Giggle is still there, but something else dwells in his presence. You feel excited, almost giddy.

There's a knock at the door. Another knock, louder this time.

"Come in," you say.

Ian pokes his head inside, smiling. "Good morning."

He has two bottles in his hands, and offers one to you.

> You say "What is it?"

"W-Water," he says. "I brought you w-water."

> You open the bottle, raising an eyebrow in Ian's direction. Giggles saunters over, making himself comfortable with his head on your lap and stretching his newfound wings. If you didn't know better, you'd think Giggles was glaring at Ian.

Cautiously, you waft the air over the bottle towards you and breathe deeply. Sour. "Try again," you say, "The truth this time please."

"It's water," he says with a laugh. You breathe again, this time over the bottle. Still sour, but you can pick up on a faint hint of... rose?

> You say, "If it is water, then please, take a sip first."

Ian screws up his face in concentration as he lifts the bottle to his mouth and tilts it back. Then he stops, right before the bottle hits his throat.

"It's water,"

> You close your untouched bottle. "I know what a potion is, Sir Ian. Before you came along, they were one of the only things I loved."

He shuts his eyes and nods. You aren't fooled though, you know he's upset. "Can we talk about it?" he asks.

> You say "Why do you still expect me to trust you blindly when you've lied at every turn?"

He sighs, opens his eyes, and looks at you.

He walks closer to you, reaching a hand up to wipe a tear from your cheek. "I'm s-so r-r-r-rotten..." he says in between sobs.

Crying is not something you're used to.

"Ian," you sigh, pulling him down to sit on the bed, reaching over Giggles to wipe his face. "You're not rotten. We're both pawns in the Lords stupid game, you've just been a bit more willing to play."

He sniffs and wipes his eyes. "Do... do you really m-m-m-mean that?"

"Yes."

He lets out a long breath, and smiles. "Th-thank you."

> You say "Trust is hard to fix once it's been broken, and maybe we didn't help things by rushing into a relationship, but maybe we could try?"

The two of you stare at each other, no words necessary. It's like old times, the two of you being awkward around each other. There's a knock on the door, and both of you jump.

> You're drawn back to reality, and call "Who is it?"

"Ian?" a voice calls back.

"I'm in here!" he says, smiling.

The door clicks unlocked and opens. In walks a girl with long black hair, wearing a red robe.

> You feel your heart sink.

"Ian! I've been looking all over for you," the girl says. She looks in your direction, and holds out a hand to shake. "Hi! I'm Cinder, Ian's girlfriend."

Ian looks at you, and his face goes pale. "Cress, please," he starts to beg.

Cinder continues as if she didn't hear him, shaking your hand as she smiles. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Cress. It's so nice to meet you, but I'm sure you and Ian have so much to talk about." 

"Thanks for understanding," she smiles, leading him out of the room by the hand. The lock clicks behind the two of them, and you let your face fall.

"I'm so stupid."

You head into the bathroom, closing the door behind you. You stare at your reflection in the mirror, and with a deep breath, you force the rage out of your body.

> You're done, with the Lords, this stupid prison, with love. 

You walk out of the bathroom, trying to forget what just happened. That was so... So... So stupid.

> You stride across the room, gathering the potion Ian brought you along with the bottles you brewed last week, and push them out the window. You don't need a potion to steel your heart anymore.

The bottles hit the cobbles outside, shattering into a million pieces. The crimson liquid sinks into the rocks, staining them blood red. Fitting.

>A plan starts to form in your head, and you start to smile. You and Giggles curl up on the bed and wait for it to get dark.

You must have been waiting there for hours, curled up together. You must have dozed off, because when you open your eyes again it's dark.

> You gather up your things, and Giggles stands close as you breathe deeply. For the first time in ages, you choose to reach down and bring your magic to the surface. Waving a hand, the door is blown off its hinges, tumbling down the stairs. Giggles runs ahead, and you follow him.

  
  


> You catch the guards at the bottom of the stairs looking at the broken door.

One of the guards turns to you, but you raise a hand to stop him from speaking. You look around quickly, trying to pick the best option for your escape.

"Look me in the eyes," you say. "I will not hold back on those who try to stop me. Run. Warn others if you wish."

The guards hold your gaze, then look at each other. One raises a hand, and the other twirls her mace.

You don't even think. You just act.

With a flick of the wrist, the guards hit the wall with a sickening crack. You don't let yourself check to see if they're still living, just force yourself to keep walking forwards. Giggles rubs up against your leg, calming you.

You hear a rushing sound, and two guards armed with crossbows appear from the smoke. You glare at them, and one backs down. With a sigh of relief, you keep pushing forwards.

"Stop!"

> You say "No."

The guard's hand drops to her weapon, but you raise your palm out to her, and her weapons shatter. She stares at you in disbelief, and you take that as a sign to keep walking.

> You say "Tell the Lords I'll be returning to my homeland, and I'd be willing to negotiate when they properly apologize."

The woman pauses, then nods.

> You push your way through the large double doors and into the courtyard of the keep. The doors crack loudly against the stone walls, drawing guards and civilians alike to watch. You spot William and the cook among the crowd, and they look almost proud of you. Giggles runs ahead, flapping his new wings.

"You think you could take her?" one knight peers at you.

You shrug, and flick your wrist. The knight grits his teeth, his jaw dislocated from the force. "You're a monster."

> You say "Only because you all made me one."

"They made you capable of this?"

The cook nods, and the knights draw their sword.

"I was always capable of this. They just made me cruel enough to."

The knight pauses, then spurs his horse forward. It charges into you, knocking you off your feet. The crowd cheers as the knight draws his sword.

"Kill her!"

> You raise your hands, and your attacker rises into the air, jerkily contorting. You look around, daring anyone else to try to attack.

No one will meet your eyes. 

You clench your fist, and his chest crumples like a dried leaf. You flick your wrist, sending his body flying towards the crowd. They scatter like pigeons.

"What... what are you?"

You lower you head. "I'm the weapon the Lords wanted." 

You walk to the horse, unbothered by the death of his rider. Gently, you take up the reins and mount him, Giggles flying up to join you.

> You say "Open the gates!"

One of the guards nods, clearly expecting something like this to happen. The gates swing open, and you spur the horse forward.

You hear a voice calling after you.

"Cress!" Ian cries. "Wait!"

You bring the horse to a halt, turning to glare at him. He looks pained, per usual.

"Would you... would you stop for a moment?" he asks.

You frown, then nod. He walks towards you. You see Cinder in the doorway behind him, looking scared but curious.

"Cress, I want to talk to you."

Your frown deepens. "I don't."

You look up, locking eyes with Cinder. "Has he told you?" you ask her.

"Yes," she says.

> You hold out a hand to her, an offer, and say, "I am returning to the land of my father, the Sorcerer-King Elric of Layra. Care to join me?"

Cinder walks towards you. You look at Ian, and he frowns.

Cinder smiles as she approaches you. She reaches a hand forward and grabs it with yours.

> You help her up onto the horse behind you, and she wraps her arms around your waist. Ian looks away.

"Any others who wish to join us may, but if you try to stop us," you pause, making pointed eye contact with Ian, "you will end up as dead as my attacker."

Cinder wraps her arms around your waist, and you hold her as you ride forward through the gates, Giggles flying alongside the two of you.

> You hear other horses following, and one pulls up beside you. William and the cook smile at you from their own mount, and Willian shouts "How long will it take to reach Layra?"

You lean over. "We'll reach Layra in about two weeks, assuming we keep up the pace we're keeping now."

The two men exchange glances, then nods. "Good," the Cook nods. "I can make arrangements to have supply wagons meet us there."

You hear the others behind you murmur in acknowledgment.

"Glad to hear it. We'll all be able to rest then," you reply, giving him a quick smile.


	5. Chapter 5

The two weeks pass quickly, and you grow closer with your merry band of defectors. Counting you and Cinder, there are a dozen of you in all, five guards, two stablehands, a maid, a laundress, and the cook. Giggle's cheerful disposition makes him a favorite with all but the laundress, who, despite her grumpy demeanor, has proven helpful.  
It has been twenty years since you fled Layra covered in blood, but from the first person you see, you draw attention.  
A woman, riding atop a horse you don't recognize, approaches you. She looks to be in her late twenties. A sword hangs by her side, and her buckskin outfit is finely made.

> You nod your head in greeting at her and attempt to ride past, but she directs her horse to block the road.  
"Who are you?" she asks, her voice carrying a thick northern accent.  
"I am Crescent. Who are you?"  
"I am Lena. What brings you out here?

> You say "I am returning home. Now, may my party and I continue or do you have more questions?"  
Lena frowns, and glances at your companions, who sit a horse's length behind you. She looks thoughtful.

> You wait for her to say something. You don't want to risk it, not when you've all come so far.  
"I don't have any more questions," she finally answers.  
Relieved, you nod at her and ride forward. You wave to your companions and motion to them to follow you as you continue on towards the city.

> You know the path to the palace well, despite the years that have passed. You slip off the horse and lead the horse by the reins.  
You reach the palace gates. They are large, carved wooden affairs, reinforced with iron. Three men with muskets stand guard. They approach you as you approach the gate.  
"Halt!" one shouts.

> You pause, as does the rest of your party. Giggles, now the same size as one of the horses, gives a lazy flap of his wings.  
"What's your business here?" the guard asks.  
"I wish to see the king," you say, as your companions do likewise.  
"Hmmm...State your name and rank.

> You say "I am Crescent, and I have no rank. The dragon is Giggles. "  
"Quiet!" the guard says, his eyes flitting to the side.  
He turns to his companions, and begins whispering rapidly. They all begin whispering, then suddenly burst out in laughter.

> You look up expectantly at the guards, waiting for their laughter to calm down.  
"Ha ha! The king will want to see you. Ha ha!"  
The gate opens, and you ride in.  
Your party circles to a stop in the courtyard, and you all dismount. You offer Cinder a hand to help her down from the horse, and she takes it gratefully. She slips down elegantly and you both take a moment to straighten your clothing. You offer Cinder a smile, and she smiles slightly in response. Giggles walks up beside you.

> You and your party ascend the stairs into the main hall and wait for someone to show you to the king.  
The palace is, as you remember, a fair size, but the hall in which you stand is huge. The ceiling is extremely high, and the torches that hang from the ceiling give the place an orange hue.  
A servant enters from a hallway across the room and approaches.  
"Hello," he says, "I am Henry. If you would, follow me."  
The others of your party follow as you head into the hallway.  
Giggles sticks close to your side as you follow Henry, soothing your nerves. The hallway leads through a series of twists and turns. Henry is silent the whole time, and does not speak, but instead points to the paintings on the walls. Each depicts a member of the royal family.  
He makes pointed eye contact as he gestures to the portrait of your father, King Elric. You know you look like him, with your long red hair and the white birthmark on your forehead that streaks it with white.  
"Through that door," he says at one point, "you will find the king."  
You nod slowly, then nod once more.  
"Through there,"  
King Cassian has been ruling Layra ever since your father and step-mother died. He hasn't been doing badly, but the country is far from prospering. It needs a change.

> You enter the room and dip into a deep curtsey in front of King Cassian, and your party follow suit, showing him the proper respect.  
Head bowed in front of the king, you wait for him to acknowledge you. He looks at you, then at your companions. He says nothing, but instead motions his hand for you to stand.  
"Your majesty," you greet him.  
"Crescent," he replies.  
You notice that his hair is starting to grey, and when he moves his head you can see the beginnings of a tremor.

> You say "I have come to ask for asylum and offer my aid. The Dark Order kept me imprisoned and planned to use me as a weapon, much like my father did. I've no idea of their plans, but I will not be a part of them."  
The king appears to mull this over for a moment. Whatever he's thinking, it doesn't appear to be anything good.  
"You're sure about this?" he asks wearily.  
"I am."  
Giggles' head comes to rest on your shoulder as the king ponders the situation.  
"Very well," the king relents, "I can't in good conscience send you back to them. We'll do what we can."

> You say "Thank you, your majesty, I am in your debt. "  
You bow again as Cassian pulls a face, in an attempt to not let it show how happy he is to have you stay.  
"I'm guessing you'll be staying for dinner?" he asks.  
"If you'd like," you smile. Happily, Cinder bumps your shoulder with her own as you all are led out of the room.  
Once in the hallway, Henry leads you to the right.  
"The king has his own chambers here, but he has meetings scheduled for the rest of the day. Some of the rooms are where the staff sleep, and over here are the guest quarters."  
Henry shows you around for a short while, before he takes you back to the guest rooms.  
"The king hopes that you like your stay here, but if you need anything please do not hesitate to ask."

> You say "Thank you Henry, We will be out of your way as soon as we are able."

> You wave to Cinder from across the hall before closing the door. Heather the maid waves from next door, and Gerard the cook waves from down the hall.

> You make your way to the bed and upend your pack onto it. You set aside the jewels and clothing the Lords tried to placate you with. You'll sell them in the morning. You've never cared much for fancy things, and your friends could use the money to start over here.

Your hands skirt over the bag holding the ring and the wooden carving. you hesitate, holding it over the pile of things to sell before you sigh and tuck it back into your pack.   
Instead, you pull out your potion kit. You have a few hours until dinner, you might as well see what you can do to help King Cassian with his tremors.  
Your hands move easily over the grass and herbs as you prepare the potion. Even after so many years, you still remember everything about the potion's simple steps.  
It was one of the first you learned, to try to help the kindly old woman who showed you to the abandoned cottage that became your home.   
You'll miss her, but you're better off here. The potion has a pearlescent gleam, and smells of lemongrass and valerian. You rinse out the bottle from your last headache draught and pour the potion in. You set it on the nightstand and start cleaning up.

> You change into your grey dress just in time for Henry to come knocking on your door for dinner.  
You open the door to see Henry standing there, dressed in a fine suit. He smiles politely at you.  
"Lord Cassian is waiting for you in the dining room."  
You nod and walk past him.

> You pass him the potion. "For the king's tremor, it should help," you say with a gentle smile.  
Henry smiles warmly and takes the bottle from your hands, motioning for you to follow him.  
> You follow, taking the time to shut the door behind you. Giggles pouts, but he's getting too big to follow you everywhere.  
You walk into the dining room, and King Cassian looks up. He smiles and waves you to sit at the table. A place setting has been set out for you.

> You smile politely and sit across from him.

"How do you find your chambers?" the king asks.  
"Quite nice, thank you for asking," you say politely.  
The king asks you about the journey there, and you tell him what you remember.  
After a bit of small talk, the king looks you in the eye and takes a deep breath.  
"I have a proposition for you, Lady Crescent," he says.  
"Sir, with all due respect, I am no Lady," you say.  
"Enough of that," he replies, "You are the only child of the late King Elric, are you not? As such, I have the ability to have you legitimized."

> You say "Again, my Lord, I'm afraid I'm not following your line of thinking."  
"The people do not believe my claim to the throne is legitimate, and you are the closest thing your father had to an heir. I am proposing a marriage, either between you and I or between you and my heir to bring legitimacy to my rule." He steeples his fingers and leans forwards.

> You say "I have questions."  
"Of course," he says.  
"Does... does your son know about this?" you ask. "I would have to be... outed."  
Cassian bursts into laughter at this.  
"My nephew, not my son," he clarifies, calming down. "And, no, he doesn't know. While he's a good soldier and an even better leader, he's not an innovator."

> You say "How old is he?"  
"About your age," he says with a smile.  
"I see," you say, "And how old are you?"  
"About your age too," he says with a wink.  
"Ah... I don't understand."  
The King grins.

> You say "And the citizens, do they know about my past? Would they be willing to accept me if they did?"  
"Hah! No, of course not! But I'm fairly certain they wouldn't care. Look at you, willing to help anyone despite the harm it brings to you."

> You say "I can see the benefits this arrangement would bring you, but how would it benefit me?"  
The king leans back in his chair, smiling.  
"Well, you'd be assured safety, for one, as well as any luxury you could ask for."  
"And my travelling companions?"  
"Minor noble titles and a generous yearly stipend, enough for them to live comfortably if they're smart with it."

> You say "I will marry your heir, but I have my own conditions."  
The King frowns.  
"Go on," he says.  
"My first child will be named your heir, regardless of gender. Your nephew and I will not touch the throne unless it is as regents. So long as the both of us only produce children with each other, we will be allowed to pursue extra-marital relationships. The Lady Cinder will be a member of my court. Those are my conditions. "  
The King nods.  
"Hm, well those are fairly reasonable," he agrees. "But they seem like an attack on my nephew to me."  
"They're not, they're-"  
He cuts you off, "I'll have a contract drawn up and send for my nephew. Henry will help you move your things to the Queen's Quarters, and we'll begin wedding preparations first thing in the morning."  
"Yes, my lord," you say, bowing your head.  
You're led back upstairs, where Henry and some of his men are waiting.  
They lead you back to the hall where your friends are staying, and help you gather your things. Cinder peaks her head out the door at the sound of the commotion.  
"What's going on?" she asks worriedly.  
"I'm getting married," you reply flatly.  
"You are? That's great!"

> You say "I'm worried I'm making a mistake, but I've ensured everyone will be well taken care of."  
Cinder walks out of the door, heading to your side.  
"Cress, you need not worry. You're doing the right thing," she says reassuringly.  
"I hope you're right."  
Giggles strolls up to your side, and begins nudging you forwards, down the hall and towards where Henry and his men are waiting for you. "I expect you to help me with the wedding planning," you call as you're led away.  
"Of course," Cinder says, "I'd love to!"

The next month goes by in a blur of wedding planning, and Cinder is there with you every step of the way. You go over guest lists, the order of events, even the food is planned out.  
You're in a fitting for your wedding dress when your fiancé arrives. It's not long before you're interrupted by a knock on the door, which opens to reveal Henry. He's alone, holding a scroll.  
"Princess."  
"Yes?"  
"Your betrothed is here. The king has arranged a dinner for the two of you after your fitting," he says. You look over at Cinder tiredly. She smirks, and you roll your eyes.  
"Thank you, Henry. I'll be there shortly."  
"Very well, Princess. Enjoy your dress," Henry says, and closes the door.  
Cinder smiles. "Are you excited?" She asks.  
"When, in this process, have I been excited?" you deadpan.  
Cinder chuckles. "I don't know. I suppose when you choose dessert?"  
You smile.  
The tailor chuckles too, used to the snarky conversations you and Cinder often share. He continues to pin the hem of the dress.  
"You're all done," he says, helping you down off the pedestal. "Are you sure you don't care how I decorate the dress?  
"You have a better sense for fashion than I, Markus. You know the color scheme well and you know what's flattering. The only person I would trust more with this is Cinder, but we both know she takes ages to sew anything." 

> You change out of the work-in-progress dress and back into your day dress.  
You pass the gown back to Markus the tailor and thank him yet again.  
Cinder smiles and waves you off as she insists on staying to consult on your dress.You make your way to the dining area, where you're greeted by the king.  
"Hello Crescent. Are you excited?" he asks. You smile sarcastically, and he laughs. "Right, you're not excited for anything. He's heading down now, go ahead and take a seat."  
"Thank you Cassian," you say, softening slightly.

> You take your seat at one end of the table, where King Cassian has had you sitting ever since he legitimized you. You don't have to wait long, you hear the door open after just a few minutes.  
"Hello?" a voice says. He moves into the light, and it takes a moment for you to realize that it's someone you know too well.

Sir Ian takes the seat opposite you, red-faced, and speaks softly. "Hello Cress."

> You say "Sir Ian. Or should I be referring to you as Lord Ian now?"  
"I think I like it the way it is," he says, not meeting your eyes.  
"Oh? Well if you prefer it, then that's fine."  
He sighs, shaking his head.  
He takes the seat across from you, and you both sit in silence for far too long.  
"Cress, I-"

> You say "I won't hear your apologies, Sir Ian. I have an agreement with your uncle that I intend to see through, even if it means suffering through a lifetime with you."  
"Cress, I-" he starts to say, but you raise your hand to silence him.

> You say "What did I just say?"

He looks down, ashamed. "Please, Cress. Let me talk."  
"One minute," you say, "Then I tell you my plan."  
He says "Fine." Then he takes a breath, and begins to speak.  
"I know what I did was...was unthinkable. And I also know that if I had not done it, you would have been lost.

> You trace the rim of your wine glass with one finger as he talks.  
He says "I should have been honest with you from the beginning. I should have trusted you, and taken responsibility for my actions. That's all I can offer you. What's more, Cress, I want to make this right."

> You say "And how do you plan on making it up to Cinder?"  
"I...don't know. But I won't stop trying."  
He looks into your eyes, his own filled with desperation and sadness. And you know he's telling the truth.  
Your heart aches for him, but it also aches for Cinder, your friend who was hurt just as badly as you. You sigh.

> You say "I can't forgive you, not yet, but maybe, with time..."  
He exhales shakily, and nods. You give him a small, sad smile, then take another sip of wine. You look down as you place the glass back on the table.

> You say "For now, I'd like to discuss the details of our contract. Has your uncle filled you in?"  
He nods, and pulls a thick scroll out of his pack. He unrolls it, and scrolls through it quickly to find what he's looking for. He turns to you.  
"Here it is."

> You say "Good. Firstly, on the subject of heirs, I think three will be a fair amount. If they have magical potential, I'll be in charge of their training, your uncle will be handling diplomacy, and I would like you to teach them how to fight. Is this amenable to you?"  
Ian thinks for a moment, scratching his head. "I suppose so. I just never thought I'd have so many kids, that's all."

> You say "How many would you prefer then?"  
"No kids?" he says, then realizes how that sounds.  
"Ah, I meant, er... Never mind. But three is good, that's fine."

> You say "Alright. Secondly, neither of us will be directly ruling. Thirdly, affairs are fine so long as no children are produced or diseases caught. I can provide protection against both if needed."  
Ian mulls over this, then smiles. "I think we can manage that."  
"Good, lastly, Lady Cinder. Originally, I asked her to stay, to be a member of my- our court, however, because of our history I believe it would be best if she were given the chance to reconsider." Ian looks down, and scratches his head nervously.  
After several long moments, he looks up at you again.  
"So, are we agreed?"  
He nods slowly, and you smile.

> You say "We might just make this work"  
His face lights up, and he tries to hug you, but you stop him.

> You say "Not yet, I'm not... A handshake for now?"  
He nods, smiling. He extends his hand, and you shake.  
"Well then, it seems we have a deal" he says, grinning.  
He grins, and you grin.


End file.
